1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording system for a vehicle and a reflection unit, and more particularly, to an image recording system for a vehicle, which is installed in a vehicle or the like to photograph and store information regarding traffic conditions and accident details from a forward or rearward direction, and a reflection unit used therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of finding an exact cause of a traffic accident, a method of installing a monitoring device such as a camera behind a windshield of a vehicle has widely been used.
The monitoring device is mounted behind the windshield of a vehicle in order to monitor a forward view widely and clearly.
However, the windshield may easily be broken by a shock when an accident happens and a monitoring device may be greatly affected by direct sunlight, thereby causing damage thereto and an overheating phenomenon therein.
Therefore, there is demand for a monitoring device having a configuration that is less affected by external shocks and direct sunlight.
In addition, there is a demand for a monitoring device for a forward direction that can easily adjust a video recording direction according to driver's focus of vision or a vehicle's direction of movement.